


When You Want Something Done Right

by BellaAria



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAria/pseuds/BellaAria
Summary: A redo of Dr. Cerberus' exorcism, as performed by Prudence and Hilda. Warning for attempted rape/harm.
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	When You Want Something Done Right

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on Tumblr for a rewrite of Dr. Cee's exorcism with Prudence and Hilda instead of Nick and Melvin, because doesn't it make more sense for females to expel an incubus since it won't jump into them? And when you want something done right, ask a woman. (That's a joke, I love men. My husband in particular. But he's a prime example, when I want something done right...)

“Zelds, are you sure this is a good idea?” Hilda’s fingers played nervously with the cuffs of her sweater.

“Hilda, you know it has to be done, the incubus needs to be exorcised and you are running out of time before your wedding day.” Zelda flicked ash into a dish before bringing her cigarette back to her lips. 

“Yes, I know we’ve been over it. I’d just feel so much better if I could be there, to make sure he’s alright.”

“That’s a terrible idea, sister, you’d only exacerbate the problem.” Zelda scoffed and blew smoke. “Prudence is more than capable of handling it. And in the coven’s ‘maiden’ role, she’ll take special blessings from our Dark Mother with her.”

“Yes, you mustn’t fret, Sister Hilda,” Prudence spoke sweetly, causing Hilda to jump in her chair. She hadn’t heard the younger witch enter the office. The Weird Sisters had always taken delight in needling, and had found Hilda’s modesty an easy target since they joined the Church of NIght. “I’ve encountered a few sex demons in my time. It’s nothing I can’t take...in hand.” 

Hilda’s cheeks flamed at the double meaning, but she stood and approached Prudence imploringly. “Don’t forget just to do it gently, like get it out of him gently. Cause he’s been through such a lot. Gently.”

“Of course, Sister. I’ll be as caring as Hecate herself.” Seemingly out of nowhere, the taller witch pulled a length of chains and hefted them loudly over her shoulder before turning and sauntering out.

Hilda watched her go, concern written all over her face. “Oh yeah, I feel much better now.” She turned to Zelda, who offered no reassurance but a smirk. 

***

“Dr. Cerberus, I presume?”

The man in question turned from the counter. He recognized the young woman as a member of Hilda’s coven, the one who left with Ambrose for a time. “Prudence, isn’t it?”

She smiled politely. “Directrix Spellman sent me. To help with your little… unwanted tenant?”

He felt his blood freeze and his cheeks warm at the same time. Hilda had told him this was coming. Somehow he hadn’t considered who would be doing the rite.

“You’re doing the...the evicting then?”

“I am.” She lifted a leather bag. “Is there a place we could have a bit more privacy?”

He nodded tersely. After speaking briefly to an employee in the kitchen, he led her through a curtain to the back room. “Will this suffice?”

Prudence nodded, eyes drifting around the room. “Is there a place to affix the restraints?”

“The...restraints?”

“Merely a precaution.”

He led her further into the space, to a smaller room full of costumes and holiday themed decor. A vintage dental chair sat in a corner. Dr. Cerberus dragged it forward. “It should be quiet enough here, yes?”

“Assuredly.” Prudence set her bag down and pulled out a long chain and steel cuffs. “Let’s get to work.”

Above them, unseen, Hilda crept along the hallway connecting Cee’s upstairs apartment to the store. Zelda had told her to stay away, but this was too important. Her older sister had always underestimated her, shutting her out of everything from parties to study groups at school. Zelda assumed she wouldn’t be able to handle ridding her fiance of his incubus, but Hilda knew she was best suited for this job. At the very least she intended to watch from afar in case Dr. Cee or Prudence needed help. She made her way down the stairs and slipped behind a clothing rack of costumes, affording herself a view into the storage room the other two occupied. 

“The chains are made of synthium metal,” Prudence was explaining. “Very strong. They’ll restrain you, but unlike Damascus steel, they won’t prohibit the demon from emerging.”

“Is that wise?” Dr. Cerberus asked nervously as Prudence fastened a cuff on his arm.

“It’s all but necessary.” She circled the chair, looping the chain around the base before affixing the other cuff. “We want the incubus at the surface. That will better allow me to direct it into this demon trap.” She pulled a blue engraved box from her bag. “Now. Are you ready?”

He rolled his shoulders, which Hilda, from her hiding place, recognized as a nervous habit. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Prudence reached for the Damascus steel cuff, unclasping it and slipping it off. She stepped back and...nothing happened.

“Someone’s feeling shy,” Prudence smirked.

“I’m afraid nerves-fear has always seemed to be the most effective deterrent for the demon.”

“No matter. It’s a bit more difficult, but we can proceed whether he shows his face or not.”

The bell above the store’s front door chimed distantly as a customer entered the shop. The door opening let in a breeze, which stirred the air ever so faintly in the backroom. A wisp of hair blew across Hilda’s cheek, so lightly she barely registered it. Dr. Cerberus’ reaction was immediate.

His eyes flared yellow first. In a voice almost but not his own he rumbled, “I smell Hilda.” He shifted rapidly, the physical appearance of the demon overtaking his own countenance. Prudence opened the box and started chanting, but the demon laughed. As easily as if he were tearing through paper he ripped his arms from the chains. One backhand sent Prudence across the small room. She crumpled against the wall and onto the floor, laying motionless.

Stumbling backwards, Hilda chanted quickly, sealing the exits around the room. She turned as the beast flung the costume rack aside. She raised her hand, attempting to bind him to the spot, but quicker than humanly possible he had caught her wrist and spun her around, trapping her hand between them and locking her in place with his other arm around her, his hand on her throat.

He dragged his nose along her neck from her collarbone to her ear, inhaling deeply. “Dear Hildegard. I’ve been waiting to meet you.”

She tried for bravery, but was unconvincing as her voice shook. “Well now you have, so you can bugger off.”

“I like the buggering part. I can show you things this man hasn’t dreamed of. Things worthy of your sumptuousness,” the demon hissed.

“No, thank you.” Hilda pulled fruitlessly on the arm holding her fast.

“Go ahead and struggle. I like that.” His growling laugh made Hilda’s stomach churn. “I can show you other things I like. I can tell you what he likes too.” The demon spun her suddenly, and just as quickly had pinned both her wrists behind her back, pressing her against his front. “We share some proclivities you know.”

“You don’t know him.” No false bravado was needed now. Now she was angry. “You put your twisted thoughts in his mind. He’s not you.”

“Not true.” He was moving her backwards in short bursts, keeping her scrambling to stay upright as she struggled against him. “Living inside someone affords quite a peek into their mind. I know him better than you. He’s got an odd taste in fashion. Delicious taste in women.”

The backs of Hilda’s knees hit the sofa and she crumbled onto it. As she fell, the demon’s grip on her wrists loosened. Reacting quickly, she wrenched one arm away and summoned the Damascus steel cuff. She caught it, but the beast had caught her wrist before she could get it close to him. He squeezed until it slipped out of her fingers over the back of the couch. He pinned her wrists above her head this time, sliding a leg between her thighs as he covered her body with his own, and Hilda’s blood froze, understanding for the first time the demon’s intent. 

“You’re right that we aren’t the same though,” the demon continued conversationally, leaning down to lick at her collarbone. “For example, he likes it when you ride him. I prefer you from behind.” He sharpened teeth scraped against her neck.

Hilda shuddered, but wasn’t going to give up. “You’ve spent almost a decade trying to warp his mind, but he held you off long before he met me. Dr. Cerberus. Kenny. Dr. Cee. I know you're in there. You’ve beaten him before. I know you can again.”

The demon’s teeth sunk into her neck, drawing a pained cry from her. Suddenly the demon pulled back, head shaking as if to clear it from a fog. When his eyes opened they were Dr. Cerberus’ soft brown ones, panicked and concerned. “Hilda…”

But just as quickly, he hunched in pain, then threw his head back howling. Before he could launch himself at Hilda again, the Damascus steel cuff clicked around his wrist. He shook and scrambled away, the demon forced back inside once again. Prudence stood behind the couch, holding her side carefully and bleeding from a cut on her temple.

Instantly, Hilda pushed herself up and slid off the sofa onto the floor next to Cee. “Are you all right, love, are you hurt?”

But Cerberus’s only concern was for his fiance. “Hilda, I’m so sorry!” Tears fell openly as he stretched his hand out to her neck, which was blooming with bruises and seeping pinpricks of blood in a pattern of teeth marks. He stopped short of touching her, and tried to turn away. 

Hilda wouldn’t allow it, bracing her hands on his shoulders. “It wasn’t you,” she murmured over and over. He tried to push her away, but gave in almost at once. Allowing himself to be drawn close and returning her soft embrace, he rested his forehead against hers. They whispered to each other, apologies, words of love, promises the other was unhurt, nodding against each other and hands stroking to reassure and comfort.

Prudence turned away to give them privacy, but couldn’t help watching from the corner of her eye. In the witch world, she had never seen love like theirs, quiet, deep, steadfast and obvious. It was beautiful to observe.

After a few moments, she cleared her throat. It felt wrong to let them continue with her as a forgotten audience. Hilda’s pulled away from Dr. Cee but wouldn’t let go, clinging to his hands. “Prudence, you’re hurt!”

“Sister Hilda, Dr. Cerberus, I am so sorry. I truly thought the chains would hold the demon, but I was unprepared.”

“You couldn’t have known,” Hilda said dismissively. “Zelda said the demon would be getting stronger, building up resistance to the Damascus steel. Clearly we didn’t realize how strong.”

“Nevertheless, my oversight got you hurt, and it could have been much worse.” 

“But it wasn’t. Largely in part to your fast action with the bracelet.” Hilda’s tone was final. “Besides that, I’m starting to think Zelda telling me to stay away might have had less to do with her lack of faith in me and more to do with the demon’s reaction to my presence.

She started to stand, Dr. Cee rising as quickly as he could to lend her a hand. “Let’s get us cleaned up, yeah? We’ll sort this all out another day.”

“No.” Both witches whipped their heads around to look at Dr. Cerberus. “No. We are going to finish this today. Now.” 

“My love,” Hilda started, shaking her head.

“Hilda, I can never let this happen again.” He took hold of both her hands, his eyes serious and urgent. “And Prudence is right, it could have been so much worse. We must take care of this once and for all.”

Hilda let out a shaky breath and nodded. “Right. Okay. We’ll do it together this time. And we’ll need Zelda.”

***

Back in the smaller room, Cee sat back in the chair. He hadn’t let go of Hilda’s hand for more than a minute. While they waited for Zelda, Hilda had healed her and Prudence’s scrapes and bruises, and set to rights the things that had been knocked about in the scuffle. Now the three women stood in a triangle with Cee in the center.

“We keep the cuff on until the last minute,” Hilda said. “Zelda and I will keep him pinned the whole time. Prudence, have that trap ready.” The young witch nodded, holding out the box. 

Zelda stood behind the chair. She had appeared with her shotgun, ready to threaten or possibly maim Dr. Cerberus if need be, until she saw how miserably upset he was with himself at the notion of hurting Hilda, which took all the fun out of it. “We invoke the Dark Mother as the embodiments of her three forms. Let’s begin.”

Hilda whispered to Cee. “Ready?”

He tugged her by the hand, until she was close enough to kiss gently. “I am now.”

“There you are.” Hilda stepped back, not letting go of his hand. Her other hand she raised, pinching her fingers together, immobilizing his body. Zelda did the same behind him, banking on the two of them being able to contain the demon.

“Dark Crone, Gatekeeper,” Zelda began. “Allow us your power to stop this demon. Open this man’s mind to help us draw the demon out.”

“Dark Mother, Guardian,” Hilda continued. “Protect us and fill us with your strength to defeat this demon. Protect this man, this good, kind man, who has fought to keep the demon trapped for so long.” Cee’s frozen form watched Hilda intently, a tear falling from the corner of his eye.

“Dark Maiden, Guide,” Prudence intoned. “Grant us your wisdom and sight. Guide us to direct the demon into his trap, that he may never hurt another.”

The trio chanted together in Latin, and Cee began to shake, still bound by Hilda and Zelda. The posters on the wall flapped in a sudden wind that whipped around the room. A cry emanated from Cee’s throat. An unseen force flew towards Prudence and she quickly raised the demon trap. Zelda stepped forward and unfasted the Damascus steel, flinging it into the box as well. Prudence snapped the lid shut and the room quieted instantly. Hilda and Zelda released their hands and Cerberus relaxed.

“My love? How do you feel?” Hilda stepped close.

Dr. Cerberus was quiet for a moment, considering. “It’s gone,” he whispered. He laughed, quietly at first, and then louder. Sitting up, he pulled Hilda closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hilda sighed deeply in relief. “Thank you,” she whispered to Zelda and Prudence.

Zelda sealed the box that Prudence held and took it from her. “I’ll take this back to the academy. We’ll find a safe place for it there.” She gestured to Prudence who followed her out the door. 

When she got to the door, she turned back to her sister and future brother-in law. Hilda was now seated on Cee’s lap, his arms still around her waist. They were smiling softly at each other, talking quietly. “I’ll just remind you that it is the middle of the day and you have a store full of customers.”

Hilda waved over her shoulder in acknowledgement, but made no effort to move otherwise.

Zelda followed Prudence out of the backroom and into the diner, making sure the curtains were properly closed behind her. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, she charmed the curtains to stay closed until the couple inside wanted them opened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! So I'll ask here as well as Tumblr. If I have a collection of drabbles about this couple, would it be better to put them all into one story, though the chapters might be out of order? Or make a collection? Or just post them separately?


End file.
